


Communication

by MamaFriesmeal



Series: Offerings [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onari leaves a notepad with Javert's food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

It had become part of the daily routine. Onari would wait until it was close to dark, then leave food out on the steps for Javert. The first few times, it was more onigiri, because he knew Javert would eat that without questioning it. Then he had begun to add fillings, and then vegetables. After all, he was sure Javert’s body couldn’t survive on just rice and nori alone.

Onari would always leave a note with it. He didn’t expect any communication in return. After all, Javert had no way to write a note of his own, but communication had worked three times so far, and if they could convince even Alain… Then maybe if he opened up to Javert, sooner or later he would be able to change too.

_You are always welcome here._

Onari made sure to write that same sentence at the end of every note he left. He knew that if Javert took the offer, they would be met with resistance from the others. Alain had been, and Onari knew he was guilty of offering that same resistance against both he and Cubi. But he had learned from that experience. Alain was a strong ally and Cubi had been a good friend. Onari was sure he was the only one who would stand in Javert’s defense after the things he’d done. He’d kidnapped Shibuya and Kanon both. He’d attacked Takeru and Makoto over and over. But Onari was the one in charge of this temple! He should have final say! If Javert was in need, then he would be protected here.

Out on the steps, Onari was thinking over those same thoughts. He knew it was too early to trust Javert, really. Even if Javert had stepped in to protect him, it didn’t really mean he had changed. But it had taken Alain a while to fully come around, hadn’t it? Onari just had to be patient. Javert wouldn’t change at all if Onari didn’t let him know that he could be accepted here. Even if it would be difficult at first Onari would make sure that if Javert wanted to change that his efforts would be acknowledged.

As he rose, Onari stopped, looking down at the wrapped box of food. He took out his notepad and pen, and then set them down beside the meal with a smile. Now Javert would be able to write back. Onari wasn’t sure if he would, but…. It was something. It was a start. The rest would be up to Javert.

=========================================================================

Onari stepped out at dawn as he did every day to collect the container Javert would return. That courtesy gave Onari some hope. He originally hadn’t expected to have the small plastic containers returned. He’d half expected to find a pile of them out in the woods one day. But from the very start, every morning, they were always in the same place they’d been left, but emptied. Sometimes half of the little stickers of Ghost would be returned with it, which Onari found mildly unsettling. But today, instead of the half-sticker, Onari found a sheet torn (quite poorly) from the notepad he’d left inside the container. He picked it up carefully, piecing the torn sides together to read the note. Onari laughed, unable to stop himself. There, in large handwriting, were just two words. 

_Not yet._


End file.
